1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer-based operations and in particular to a method for the generating manuals within a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating manuals are commonly provided with various components and devices (e.g., computer systems, electronic devices, construction equipment, medical devices, software applications, et al.) to enable users to quickly access information about operating the component. These manuals are generated at the time of creating the component or device to which the manual refers, and the process for generating the manuals is time intensive. Currently, systems for creating these operating manuals primarily emphasize creating the manual, with little emphasis placed on enabling future modification of the manual. Thus, when an existing operating manual requires modification, the existing manual is appended to or a new manual has to be created entirely from scratch.
If an operating manual for a device requires image alterations, operating system modifications, and/or language translations, the manual is recreated from scratch in a time intensive process. For example, if there was a change in screen layout of a computer software manual the screen images in the manual would have to be reinserted and the manual recreated. Also if any images are added to the manual, each alteration would require reinserting the screen images and adjusting previous images and the accompanying text. Thereby, adding or modifying images in the operating manuals becomes tedious and time consuming. With time sensitive projects, recreating the manual from scratch may cause major project delays.
Also, when a manual is required in multiple different languages (e.g., for components/devices shared and/or utilized by people in a plurality of different language speaking countries) the operating manual has to be translated into the various languages. Frequently, manuals ranging from a few pages to thousands of pages require total recreation due to the vast difference in the transcript of languages. Use of human transcribers is typically required, particularly in light of the inclusion of visual images or pictures within the manual, with embedded text and characters that cannot be translated via computerize translation.